


Mopping Up

by Hgrade



Series: Degeneration Drabbles [14]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: Swindle gets a CNA sample from Starscream.





	Mopping Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly done a few months ago but I forgot to post it. 
> 
> Puts dubcon tag on everything alcohol related.

For a moment the silence lingers, then it's broken by the steps again. Swindle eyes the door opening before him, a purple and silver Decepticon coming out of the docking bay. It's been less than megacycle since the meeting ended, and he's been expecting the 'con. A very familiar face appears, with an arrogance one can't mistake.

"You did really good tonight." the tan bot purrs, "I've already got an offer to book you a few dates."

"Yeesh, I don't know. I mean, there was only thirty bots on the scene." Starscream grins too wide, looking downwards at his manager. 

"Yes, it was a private show. You can't expect a thousand bots immediately. I think you made a great first impression, and that's what's really important." Swindle doesn't want to go over how damn pleased Starscream looks. He'd booked it at the very last cycle and gotten the big lug to sing.

Starscream's itching to dance around like an absolute lunatic, but Swindle's motioning to a table. The seats beneath look mismatched, some bigger and wider than the others. The star thinks he can see Lugnut's aft imprinted in one. "So?"

"Have a drink on me," Swindle can't sound anything but indulgent, mid write-up when he picks the off colored cube of high-grade and a few types of crude oil. "consider it a reward." The moment he starts to pour though, he gets the oddest feeling that it's going to be way more than one cube. The simple object he fixes fits delicately in the seeker's open palm, glittering a soft silver-pink. 

"Heh, heh, heh" comes from Starscream, picking the cube between his talons and tips it back in a klick. "That's cute."

Swindle makes another, "I could of sworn I had bigger cubes around here."

"Maybe someone stole them." 

The bots murmur softly, and Swindle finds himself lulled into a slow pattern of mixing drinks and bringing them to the larger 'con. 

Upon the Nth drink of the night, Starscream begins to get frisky. 

He gives the offensive hand a glance, not alarmed by it. The hand curls around his thigh and crawls upwards. Starscream's got some very warm palms, "Be careful with the equipment, will ya?" Starscream's fingers slide over the kibble so lovingly welded to the hummer's hips.

"Mm, I'll do what I want." and that, Swindle can believe.

The tips of his claws scrape very delicately on Swindle's interface panel. The smaller 'con starts to pull off the bomb strapped around his waist as he opens his panel. Danger shouldn't be so close at hand, especially when a moderate blow could set one of those off. The flier's fingers glide through the slit presented, splitting it like a ripe fruit. Starscream's greedier than should be possible. Lubricant bleeds down the con's digits as his slides a clawed finger in. Swindle bites his intake, feeling the pointed appendage press against the walls of his soft-lined vault. Friction and heat buildup the knot in his belt, and he doesn't bother overriding any pings to open his cord housing. 

The smaller 'con grins, eyes lidded "Don't rip me apart now, those are dangerous." 

Starscream's movements are careful as he watches his fingers pull out. He eyes the fluid dripping down his knuckles, before adding in another finger. The tan-purple bot revvs softly, not daring to move. Despite the size of his frame, the seeker's fingers are quite thin. Swindle groans when the seeker clutches his hip, thumb screeching across the glass of his windshield. His shivering frame and the hot air seeping from seams keep the entrepreneur from caring about the sounds they're making. Not counting, but he can feel himself quaking around the fingers until the pressure builds into a blinding white swath of input from his neural net. Swindle doesn't recall making any noises, but his intake stays open and dripping. The star removes his wet fingers and gives them a flick, looking quite amused.

Swindle takes a moment to fix his stance and fight off the jelly-limbs he's acquired. Turning, he catches sight of the reclined 'con. Starscream spreads his legs, the gears clicking softly. A well lubricated machine hums and grins while his pannel slips open, both of them are the sharp type. Starscream can appreciate bots like that, and nearly no other. The seeker purrs as the smaller 'con squeezes himself between hot thighs.

It takes several spark-pounding moments for Starscream's cord to fully assemble from the various wires and ports that need to connect from his inner machinery. The merchant squeezes and presses quick, heated kisses against the mech's squishy, rubbery slot. Starscream squirms and his clawed fingers skitter and clink across the back of Swindle's helm. Swindle easily slides in the first two fingers and is rewarded with a string of pleased compliments. Heavy venting and the thrum of his own spark drowns out any coherent thought the smaller 'con might of processed. 

Starscream has to pull Swindle off of it. The two pause, hazy gazes meeting after an eternity spent sucking down cold air. "Your choice." Swindle chuckles, crawling up the bigger bot. He can sit comfortably in the larger mech's lap, the flier's servos grip snugly against the thicker bot's hips. There's no doubt, on the outside at least. Starscream's cord could split a scout in half and leave nothing but internal ruin. Heavy units like Swindle are in no danger, especially when the larger bot begins nipping at his neck. "I think this is a really bad choice." The auditory distortion seems to of spread to his pitch. 

A servo disappears to guide the very tip of Starscream's connector to the slick edge of Swindle's lips. There's a trepid moment, nobody wants to move. Both hold off on the excessive revving. "Let's just try." comes softly. Heat, trembling and carefully the smaller bot lowers himself down the larger bot's shaft. 

Swindle doesn't get halfway down before stopping, the tip of the connection touching something. The part of his processor that could provide detailed anatomical references had shutdown while he was drinking. He curses the lack of foresight on his end, Starscream trembles from the exertion as the nano-klicks pass. Swindle starts to move, the noise comes off loud and sharp. The larger 'con laughs, Swindle grabs onto the seeker's shoulders to steady himself. It doesn't feel as hot as it could for Starscream when most of the connection remains outside of the smaller bot's vault. The seeker fondles Swindle's cord and rubs the smaller bot's outer node. His movements are slow, lavish. 

The tan con vents slowly, trying to ease down further with every nanoklick. Yet the distracting servos are making it hard for him to hold back his decent. Starscream hits the edge of Swindle's carrier chamber again and the smaller con curses. It begins again, pull out push in. Swindle's legs slowly getting shakier from the turgid angle of his hips. The manipulation continues until the very tip of Starscream's cord finally slips behind the chamber. Swindle grins when they get down a few more inches, vents blasting hot air.

They share a look before Starscream pushes Swindle's hips down even further. Trembling, the tan bot can't keep the drool from dribbling down his faceplate "Frag. Frag. Frag." he whispers, shivers running up and down his spine as the larger con starts to move him up and down. Starscream's doing his best not to leave any scratches but Swindle's quivering channel becomes far too much. Starscream wonders if he can make the 'con sing too, he clenches his servos and begins a brutal pace. The smaller mech's audio begins warping with a moan.


End file.
